In the field of high production transfer machines, a need occasionally arises in which it is necessary to move a milling cutter or other comparable cutting or metal removing tool around a predetermined path on a workpiece. In such applications, reliability and simplicity are of greater importance than flexibility in modifying the contour path.
It is one object of this invention to provide a relatively simple, fully mechanical, system for causing a milling cutter or comparable cutting tool to follow a predetermined contour path.
In some applications, it is desired that the cutting tool move along the contour path at a substantially constant feed rate or constant velocity. In other applications, it is desired that the cutting tool move at a variable rate, as, for example, a slower rate in areas where more material is to be removed.
It is another object of this invention to provide a mechanical system in which a cam controls the feed rate, or velocity of the cutter along the contour path, and in which that cam can be designed to provide a constant feed rate or any other reasonable predetermined feed rate.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description, accompanying drawings, and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.